Purest Joy
by Brave-Scotish legend
Summary: A smutty night between Fred, George and Holly.


**I went to the doctors and they said I'm stressed, slightly depressed and have anxiety problems. My boyfriend suggested I started writing again as a way of chilling out and relaxing. I stopped writing a few months ago after I got a really bad comment.**

**So here it is my story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**-000000000-**

It was a warm summers evening, the sun was just setting and at the burrow Holly, Fred and George where sat under one of the apple trees in the orchard.

At seventeen Holly Potter was tall and slender, her body had developed well and she had curves in all the right places. She had a heart shaped face almond shaped, emerald green eyes, framed by thick long lashes. She had soft plump rosy lips, and pale olive cream skin. Her long loosely curled black hair hung a few inches past her shoulders.

She sat with her legs crossed; she was playing with the hem of her light rose pink summer dress her flip flops sat next to her. Fred wore a red t-shirt and shorts him trainers next to Holly's flip flops, George's trainers were hanging from a branch in a nearby tree having been thrown there by Fred, he wore the same as Fred but instead of a red t-shirt his was an orange-gold colour. George was laid down on his stomach he was reading a book of muggle jokes Holly had given him. Fred was stood up pacing backwards and forwards concentrating hard on a thought.

At the end of the battle Holly had gone into business with the twins as well as working as a seeker for the 'Easington Flyers 'the local quiditch team.

"Fred calm down, come sit it's a lovely evening don't waste it on work" George moaned

"What can I do then, I'm stressing about this new product range" Fred snapped,

Holly stood up and smiled a sexy, cunning sort of smile.

"We could always have one of our special nights" Holly said suggestively, smirking at the twins response, for a couple of weeks now, Holly and the twins spent a few nights a week in each other's company, relaxing.

Fred smirked and nodded while George jumped up and slipped his arms around Holly's waste and nibbled her ear lobe. Holly giggled and pulled away.

"Not yet" she whispered and with that she grabbed Fred's arm and apperated them to her flat, leaving the shoes and book behind. It was a modest two bedroom apartment, with a spacious living room.

She pulled the twins into her bedroom an onto the king sized oak bed, the soft satin scarlet red and gold patterned covers, where warm and gentle. Holly laid back an smiled at the ceiling. She then whispered a spell and the three of them where sat on the bed in just their underwear.

Holly sat up and slipped off the bed heading to the bathroom to take her birth control pill. When she got back, Fred and George were…doing it! Fred and George had become wild, furiously pounding, never ending. Fred was hunched over, clutching the bed and pillows feverishly while George thrust his rock-hard dick into Fred, one hand grabbing Fred's shoulder for support, the other groping Fred's massive cock. On and on they went. Holly sank to the floor turned on by the view of the impressive members, she slipped her hand down her body and to her glistening pussy that was already getting drenched with her juices, occasionally swapping positions, Fred and George continued their excitement occasionally letting out groans and moans of lust and pleasure. Pounding, until finally they changed positions one last time so that they were both sucking each other's dicks. Almost immediately, both gave a groan and came in each other's mouth. Slowly, after sucking each other dry, they both turned to look at Holly, cum dripping down their faces.

Holly let in a hiss of air as her body came spastically. Her pussy was throbbing as her fingers tried to milk it for as much cum as it would give. Riding out her orgasm, Holly lay panting, Fred and George grinned. They slowly made their way toward her, eyeing her body as they neared. Finally they touched her and their hands immediately roamed her body; she all but melted.

Passion overcame them all and the twins thrust Holly onto the bed, Fred bending down to start devouring her sweet pussy, and George shoving his cock into Holly's waiting hot mouth. While Fred ate her out, George fucked her sweet, sugary mouth. After a while, they switched positions and George slid his huge, stiff cock into her juicy cunt, and he thrust, harder, faster. Fred wanted a turn so they swapped positions again. This went on and on, Holly's mouth and pussy always being occupied by a long, thick cock, and she liked it that way, but she had one hole unoccupied. At one point in the long, sweaty night, Fred fell back onto the bed, Holly on top of him, wildly riding his dick, while George came in from behind and slowly filled her ass. Holly let out a shriek of plain and pleasure.

The view was spectacular: Fred on the bottom, massaging the dangling double Ds in front of him, George on the top with one hand massaging Gin's clit while the other massaged Fred's inner thighs and balls. Holly was stuck in the middle with two giant dicks filling her holes up. Then everything got into a rhythm, George pumping in while Fred withdrew, Fred pumping in while George withdrew, all the while getting faster and faster until Holly couldn't take the pleasure any longer and burst out screaming, experiencing the largest orgasm ever, She thrashed wildly as the twins rode her even harder until they too came inside of her, moaning her name as their sticky white cum spewed from their cocks. As they pulled out, George's cum dribbled out of her asshole, onto her pussy, where it mixed with Fred's and proceeded to ooze down her legs.

The three were exhausted after the long fucking-session, but they had enough energy to share a last passionate kiss before they collapsed in a sweaty, tired, sex-covered heap.


End file.
